Talk:Garrus Vakarian
Garrus' Face Paint I just thought I'd throw it out there, that I always get confused by Garrus' face paint. He apparently grew up on Palaven, the turian homeworld, so there would seemingly be no reason for him to have that face paint because the face paint was used by turians from colonies to identify their colony of origin. Did turians from Palaven at some point start wearing 'homeworld' face paint? Are Garrus' ancestors from a colony? I have no idea :) --Lilliful 20:04, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Just because he grew up on Palaven, doesn't mean his ancestors did. Possibly his parents are from a different world--possibly there's facepaint for countries on Palaven. I mean, if they have a word for not liking people without facepaint--barefaced--I'll assume it's the norm for every turian. HelterSkelter 17:21, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Or, maybe it's just the color of his face, unlikely, but still a possibility. Screenshot Trying to find a better shot of Garrus, but they all seem to be mysteriously absent. The best shots I can find are all older ones that don't look like the Garrus we know and love. Anyone help out? --Tullis 19:58, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :I want a picture to compare Garrus' old face paint with his new face paint, because I've heard they're different.......can someone help me with this? **Big one here... http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v283/venemesis/179736-garrusvakariangb_large.jpg Digital Holocaust 23:27, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, we need a better picture of Garrus, preferably a close-up. The picture doesn't match all of the other squadmates' photos.--Matt 2108 07:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Neither does Wrex's picture. Doesn't necessarily mean it needs to be changed. I kind of like the action shots. SpartHawg948 08:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Pallin and Garrus "Pallin himself respects Garrus as an investigator, but claims that as a C-Sec officer he should have more consideration for the law: he may have seen Garrus as doing the wrong thing for the right reasons." I'm curious as to where this information has come from, is it said anywhere within the game that Pallin respects Garrus? I'm sure I've never conversed with Pallin about Garrus at all. Digital Holocaust 23:18, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Talk to Pallin after the Council audience but before you find Garrus at the Med Clinic. You can ask Pallin about Garrus then. --Tullis 23:32, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :: Awesome, I'll try that tonight then, thanks bunches. Digital Holocaust 00:20, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Garrus in Mass Effect 2 Garrus plays a role in Mass Effect 2 and apparently the relationship between Shepard and Garrus is flushed out. http://meforums.bioware.com/forums/viewdevposts.html?topic=693459&forum=144--Jdunn1 22:35, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Garrus as a Party member in ME2? *disclaimer* Now this is complete and total speculation with no real proof. I am curious to see if Garrus will emerge as a party member in ME2, there are still two slots open and based on Tali being included I feel it is a possibility. Also, since Garrus could not be romanced or killed his character would require substantially less "special" dialog based on ME1 decisions. While I have no real proof on my theory I do feel it is at least a viable possibility. --Jax Montag 09:45, December 11, 2009 (UTC) There is a gamespot video coming on shortly that apparently involves Garrus. :Indeed, I have an edit of the Characters page with Garrus added and a nice ME2 pic just waiting for me to press save (show airs in 38 mins, if there's no more delays), assuming the show reveals Garrus as a squad member, which is what I'm assuming. For reference here's tweet confirming Garrus related content: :http://twitter.com/masseffect2/status/6708833599 :"Mass Effect hint time. Watch On The Spot today for some new video footage. Did someone say Garrus?" :I'm guessing Garrus will be officially revealed as a squadmate. If he's not I'll just press cancel on my edit. :JakePT 05:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, he wasn't revealed as a squadmate. It was confirmed however that for some reason he's going by the name Archangel. JakePT 05:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't see it so I'm just throwing ideas out there: maybe Archangel is a code name? He could be undercover or something. SpartHawg948 07:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that makes sense. In the gameplay video where Aria was revealed there was an option to ask about 'Archangel' and Mordin. My theory is that Shepard hears about this Archangel fellow and decides to track him down and recruit him, and in the end it turns out he was Garrus. Unfortunately the Gamespot video didn't confirm he was recruitable so we'll have to wait and see. JakePT 07:38, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::That does sound about right. Of course we'll have to wait and see for sure, but that does sound pretty good. Of course, since it is BioWare we're talking about, they could end up going in another direction entirely, but I'm keeping my fingers crossed! SpartHawg948 10:07, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Apaprently he is known as "Archangel" in Omega. :He sure is... which is why that very same thing was already being discussed here! It was first mentioned four posts before your own, and we've been discussing it ever since! Silly kids and their not reading what's actually here before they post! SpartHawg948 18:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC) 1UP says that at the beginning of the game you're told to recruit people like 'The Professor' (Mordin), 'Warlord' (Unknown Krogan Veteran Scientist, Gatatog?), and, wait for it... Archangel (A tactical genius). I think we're about as close to confirmed as you can get without being enough to add him to the ME2 squad members. JakePT 04:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :So if that is accurate and is not just some dialogue that really leads to nothing in the end, that would mean two krogans in your party? Hmmm... Guess we'll just have to wait and see. And yes, while it certainly is compelling (and does get my hopes up!) it's still not quite confirmation. Oh well, there's still a month for new info to come out, and only a month till we get the straight dope from the game itself, so til then, fingers crossed! SpartHawg948 05:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Man I hope he is available.. I might have just made a very good call haha.. --Jax Montag 07:59, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Ok, this is getting ridiculous: :http://www.strategyinformer.com/pc/masseffect2/interview.html :Strategy Informer: In the first game, you play through it and you form this kind of emotional attachment with your teammates. In this game you seem to have '''simply done away with them so that you can chose a new one'. Was that a necessary design choice?'' :Adrien Cho: Well not exactly. We '''haven't wiped the slate clean'. A lot of your former teammates will return in this game, like Tali and Garrus, and some other surprising ones which I won't reveal right now. This game was a good opportunity to bring in new characters because it is a different tale, and we wanted to explore different aspects of the Mass Effect universe. In Mass Effect 1 you meet Wrex, but in Mass Efffect 2 you meet this younger Krogan called 'Grunt', and he really presents the players with a different side of Krogan culture. You also have Miranda and Jacob, who represent the Cerberus element of Humanity that you only touch upon in the first game.'' That's so close to a confirmation I can taste it. When you take the context into account, the fact the only other characters named are squadmates and then connect that to the whole archangel business, it's becoming very obvious that Garrus is going to be a squadmate. JakePT 17:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC) There are still three spots left so i guess he is one of four old returning charactersOmagaSpruz 17:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Two spots. JakePT 02:51, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Honestly, I don't think it's really tantamount to confirmation. You can easily explain away his mention. Sure they only mention him and Tali from the original game. Is that any surprise? They are the only two original squadmates who have been shown thus far in ME2. If Wrex was in one of the videos, it'd probably say A lot of your former teammates like Wrex, Tali and Garrus. As for the others, what other new characters from ME2 could they highlight? Captain Bailey? Kal'Reegar? Aria? They wanted some prominent characters, so they had to use squadmates. This is as much confirmation that Garrus will be a squadmate as it is confirmation that Wrex will be. Wrex was mentioned too, and the only other characters mentioned are squadmates. As always, I would just caution people not to read too much into this. SpartHawg948 03:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Forgot to count grunt. When i guess he better be a squadmate with Liara.OmagaSpruz 10:35, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I think here is proof that Garrus is in as a squadmember, check the achi pic for Archangel, also kinda seems to confirm that we do get Legion http://www.succesfull.fr/index.php?option=com_succesfull&Itemid=6&l=en&JeuID=594 :It DOES confirm Garrus, which is why the article now says he is a squadmember in ME2. However, "kinda seems to" is not confirmation, and the achievements list DOES NOT confirm Legion as a squadmember. SpartHawg948 23:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Where does it confirm Garrus as a squadmate? Link? OmagaSpruz 11:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Look up a couple posts, to the one just before my last post, the external link there. That is the link that confirms it. It confirms that you can recruit/gain the loyalty of the "Archangel". The Archangel, of course, is Garrus, as has been known for a little while now, with the relevant links being readily obtained on his page. SpartHawg948 11:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :: ::Garrus has already been confirmed. Tali should join too.Project Harbinger 21:07, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Well I should hope that Garrus and Tali are confirmed as being squad members in ME2, seeing as the game came out four months ago! :P SpartHawg948 21:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Garrus Romance Can anyone else see the video in the confirmation? It says it's been taken off YouTube for me. Tahaneira 02:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAP92rvm1hQ can serve as roundabout (and hilarious) confirmation - 14:25, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, someone uploaded a set of videos that covers some of the Garrus romance dialogues, right up to the erm...not-quite-sex scene. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YemxZkoDE0, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5lJORVCvJW0, and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5xSIl4nsGo. --Arinae 04:30, January 25, 2010 (UTC) eye piece? does it say in any of the games what exactly his eyepeice is? is it a targeting suporter or something? It never says anything specifically about Garrus' eyepiece, but considering the similarities between it and the visor Shepard can get in Mass Effect 2 (which gives a bonus to headshot damage) its probably a sort of targeting HUD designed to be worn by a Turian instead of a human. :I thought it was interesting that he was still wearing his eyepiece when he put on casual clothes and went up to female Shep's bunk. :D Matt 2108 01:02, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I just realized that! It's practically a part of him. The better to see you with... Haha! --Lilliful 01:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) The article says his eyepiece is a turian version of the Kuwashi visor, but it looks more like a monacle version of the Sentry Interface to me. Swooshy 13:29, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Face Damage Inevitable? I remember at one point in the "recruit archangel" mission being able to kill the batarian fixing the gunship. I did not do it, and the gunship attacked afterwards, tearing garrus' face up. I was wondering if I had killed the batarian it would have prevented the gunship from being fixed thereby preventing its deployment thereby sparing garrus' well-being. Has anyone taken the other path? Info would be appreciated to ease my conscience (or make me feel appalingly guilty). :If you electrocute the batarian, the only that changes is the gunship having half armor instead of full. Matt 2108 02:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I was under the impression that it was unoperable while he was working on it. Thanks for clearing that up. Picture request Can anyone with the PC version take a good shot of scarface Garrus? Matt 2108 05:16, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Romancable if with Kaidan? I've recently gone back into Mass Effect 1 to make some proper save files, and i'm wondering if Garrus is romancable if you pursued a relationship with Kaidan? I know I can end up finding out myself but that's going to take a while, so i'm wondering if anyone with experience has any insight. Does he mention it at all? CloudT 09:38, February 4, 2010 (UTC) You can always romance whoever you want, no matter who was your romance choice in Mass Effect 1. However, it has been confirmed by developers that cheating on your ME1 romance might have repercussions in Mass Effect 3. It's thus a matter of character honesty and, overall, roleplaying. DM Khalas 17:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *Well that's good to know, thanks! On a side question, I heard it's possible to go through Mass Effect 1 without recruiting Garrus if you just get Wrex and go straight to Fist, does anyone know what happens if you do that in the sequel? CloudT *Yes, it is possible. However, when you meet Garrus in Mass Effect 2, during the Archangel mission, he'll act as if he was in the squad anyway. Some of his ship dialogue does change, when you ask him about the cerberus crew he simply says, "We're all working together." MrGlow 12:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Romancing with Archangel: Mass Effect 2 I've always wondered if in Mass Effect if you could be able to have a relationship with the turian Garrus Vakarian. ( He's always been my favorite. ) Instead of, normal human, Kaiden Alenko. But sadly, no matter how hard you try you could not have a relationship with anyone else other than Kaiden. !!!!!SPOILERIFIC IF YOU HAD NOT PLAYED MASS EFFECT 2!!!!! I recently started playing Mass Effect 2 and I used my old file that I finish from Mass Effect. When I did the Achangel mission, and found out that the Archangel turned out to be Garrus from Mass Effect. After I did my ecited dance, I calmed down and continued the rest of the game. But when you get Garrus back on your team, he will have a huge scar on his right face after you protect him from the Blue Suns, and the other two groups I can't remember the names of. Anyway, if you do Garrus's mission to find this turian who betrayed Garrus, while your character was still "dead". You would gain complete loyalty from him and be able to have him wear his second outfit. And then I started to talk to Garrus after that, and he started telling me about his turian life on C-sec, telling how they would relieve stress and anger by sparring. He starts saying that he sparred with this one female turian, I think, and they ended up in a tie. So, deciding to do a "tie-breaker", they relieved stress in another way... you know what I'm talking about, so don't make me say it. He also makes a small comment on how flexable she was. Finaly when it's your turn to talk, you can pick:: I can spare. Where he says that, "I was not sure if you wanted to spare.", or something along the line. But then you can say, "How about we skip right to the 'tie-breaker.'". Then he gets a bit surprised by what you said, and starts to think about it, and agrees. Thinking that maybe it was because of his giant scar that attracted you. And as you continue playing, Garrus will keep poping questions like, "What do you think about this?", "Are you sure you wanna do this?", or "How do you feel about this?". But, if you speak to Mordin, the salarian scientist, he will ask you about your relationship with Garrus and will tell you that it will be... rough, so he suggested for you to take some ointment or lotion to make it more... comfortable. Now I am actually excited, because Garrus was my favorite character from Mass Effect. But I get this feeling, that maybe in Mass Effect 2, you won't be able to pursue the relationship. ( And, no, I have not finished Mass Effect 2 yet. ) But, again, when Mass Effect say this is a bad guy, this is the bad guy. No tricks, no slips. And I like that. Age Anything on Garrus' age? I want to use the year for a novel. SalemElliot 02:40, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :There's no sources for his age, but most believe he's a little younger than Shepard. Probably late 20's. Matt 2108 03:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks dude. Appreciate it! Probably 25-29 right?SalemElliot 00:24, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : Well, in the Codex of the first game they mention military training for turians goes from age 15-30, so I imagine he must be slightly older than Shep. How long do turians live, anyhow? 19:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC) It says turians live about the same as humans, so about 60-80 years old, maybe more. I suspect Shepard is in his 30s cuz he joined the Alliance before he was 20 I think. So it probably takes 10 years or maybe 15 to command a crew and ship.SalemElliot 01:03, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Humans live to be "if they're lucky" 150, due to modern medicine. Shepard is 31 (unless you consider the two-year gap to not count, then she's 29, as I recall.). Maybe working for C-Sec is considered a part of the turian military training. 19:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :. :SalemElliot,Do you want to write novel about mass effect? EXCITING!!! I wanted to write one with my friend about star wars, but there were some problems. Never mind. So, I wish you good inspirations, and good luck finding a good publisher! All the best! :I think the Commander is in is early 30s, so Vakarian must be in his twenties. ::No need to guess, it's right there in the Codex. Commander Shepard is was born in 2154, so unless the Commander was born on one of those odd dates, in all likelihood Shep was 29 in the first game and 31 (chronologically, if not physically, due to that whole death thing) in the second. SpartHawg948 20:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Since Shepard is 29-31, or somewhere around there, I would think that Garrus (<3) is about 30-32, I just don't see him as younger than her..........maybe.....but not likely. Garrus Dialogue Inclusion Okay well, I am playing ME2 right now and I finished Garrus' Loyalty mission and went to do the dialogue for Paragon points. I asked him about the Turian ships and hinted at a possible romance with a Turian Woman, should someone include that in here or not? :That's the conversation that triggers your romance with him, if you're female. He says he slept with her, but other than that, nothing. I doubt it's worth mentioning. 19:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Recent Vandalism Does anyone know why this page specifically has been targeted for the recent (and very frequent) vandalism? Swooshy 13:28, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yes... because as we all know, vandals A) Think rationally about this stuff, making it easy to guess their motives and intentions, and B) Are nice enough to send emails saying "I vandalized this page. This is why I decided to vandalize this particular page." If you want your question answered, I'd suggest asking the vandals, rather than posting on a talk page, as the people who comment generally don't vandalize, and vice versa. SpartHawg948 15:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::You could be a little nicer with your answer. EX: "Why vandals do what they do is anyone's guess. They don't seem to think rationally about this stuff nor do they explain their motives. Your best shot would be to post on their talk page and pray for a reply." --Swooshy 16:19, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I could be a little nicer (though it's not really in my nature) but I could also have been a lot meaner. EX: "What the hell kind of stupid question is that? They're vandals. Who cares what they do or why? And how would anyone here be expected to know? What, you think your question is going to 'out' some vandals-in-hiding?" I don't reply to people with the exact verbiage that's running through my head when I read their posts, but I also don't sugarcoat. If you want nice, well, maybe the internet isn't your cup of tea? As for your proposed reply, I would never advocate posting messages on vandals talk pages asking why they did what they did, as that tends to encourage them to do it again, as it is a cry for attention. So no, that wouldn't be your best shot. Your best shot would be to not wonder about things like this, as it's really inconsequential, and just go on about your business. SpartHawg948 16:41, March 31, 2010 (UTC) WTF? --HighTime 23:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) SpartHawg is what is sometimes known as a WikiWanker: someone who is always rude and patronising but without going so far that he can't pretend that he wasn't being a dick. Case in point here: who knows what people might know about the vandalism, so asking about it is perfectly reasonable. Instead of accepting this, our WikiWanker decides to oversimplify things for the sole reason that it allows him to patronise the other poster. Just ignore him like you would any other troll on the internet. :Did you even LOOK at the dates? This argument died almost 6 months ago. Why are you even bringing it up? Tanooki1432 19:32, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::A WikiWanker, eh? You are ever so generous in your appraisal of others. I could point out the site policies on rude and insulting language towards other users (which is, after all, grounds for being banned, specifically "Insulting other users"), but then you'd probably just retort by calling me more childish names. SpartHawg948 20:27, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::@Anonymous person insulting Spart: http://img340.imageshack.us/f/gu20100326.jpg/ <--- You. Your snarky friend, Tanooki1432 06:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::P.S: Go away. ::::That is quite possibly one of the funniest things in the history of ever! Well played! SpartHawg948 08:05, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::You could point it out Spart, but I already kinda covered it. I just phrased my disdain more directly than you did, and for better reason. And Tanookil? Do you even know what irony is? If it's not relevant any longer, you don't need to reply to my reply either. But you did. In b4 it's somehow different when you do it; seriously, even if you were right, that's no rebuttal and Spart is like that all the time. You shouldn't suck his encourage him and his smug asshattery. Why bring it up? Why not? Post is still there. He thinks it's fine to come back and 'discuss' (read: sneer and patronise me for pointing out that he is smug and patronising) the matter, you're even faster to do the same. Don't be a hypocrite. Man, why do wikis attract these people? ::::::And how, pray tell, was my response in any way patronizing? (And, for what it's worth, I can assure you there was no sneering on my end.) I'm sorry if you feel that my pointing out site policy and then commenting on behavior you had just displayed (i.e. use of childish insults such as 'WikiWanker') was in any way patronizing, I must also point out that there is nothing hypocritical about Tanooki's response. Tanooki did not ask you not to comment on old posts. Merely asked why you would re-open an old post. Tanooki's response to your re-opening of the issue questioning why you would re-open it was in no way hypocritical. Now, if Tanooki had waited six months and then asked why you had re-opened the discussion, that would have been hypocritical. But that's not what happened, is it? SpartHawg948 20:59, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Additionally, and completely separate from the previous post, please do be mindful of the language. We do have a site policy forbidding "Crude or offensive language". When considering this policy, you must also remember that three of the four admins, including the two currently active admins, are American, and thus interpret the policy according to American standards as opposed to those used in the UK. And to simplify things, we use the MPAA standard. So, as delightful as I find the word "asshattery" to be (and I'm being sincere there, it is a pretty awesome word), I would ask that you please tone it down a tad in the future. Keep it 'G' rated, please and thanks. SpartHawg948 21:08, October 17, 2010 (UTC) What if you don't recruit Garrus in ME1? What does that change in ME2?--HighTime 23:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : The dialogue when you meet him on Omega changes (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oq-FbWbFkR8), but I'm not sure if it changes anything in his Loyalty mission. :-\ - Arinae 00:49, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Goof According to Jaroth, the Eclipse leader on Omega, no-one, not even his team, knew Garrus' name. However, the wife of one of his team somehow knows him by name in her email to Shepard, seemingly revealing a goof by the writers. Sir Jcd 22:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : The word says that in universe a persons statement can be wrong, I dont see how the eclipse leader would be in a position to know that his team doesnt know his name anyways ralok 22:53, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Try that Sidonis, a member of Garrus' team, sold the team out to the merc leaders, of which Jaroth is one. Sir Jcd 23:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sold them out under duress. In that case, I could easily see him leaving out one or two details, maybe even throwing in a little bit of disinformation. And, as ralok astutely pointed out, we do have it on good authority (aka straight from the developers mouth) that characters aren't omnipotent. There are cases where they say things that aren't right. For all we know, one or two members of the team (possibly the ones who had been w/ Garrus the longest) knew his name, but he asked/instructed them to not let the newer members know. Or, there is always the possibility that the team member in question just recognized Garrus, and told his wife. I imagine Garrus' image was in the press at least a little bit post-ME. SpartHawg948 06:19, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Injury If we did not get the alternate outfit DLC for Thane, Jack and Garrus (which, btw, should not have to cost money), then would he still have his injury for Mass Effect 3. I am just guessing, not looking for a yes or no here but I would assume not. Anyone else agree?MEffect Fan 06:56, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :The injury is still there, it is just covered up by the earpiece and the restored armor. I think he will still have the injury to answer the question however. Lancer1289 15:21, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Garrus post-ME1, pre-ME2 I've been wondering about Garrus, and whether or not he remains on the Normandy over the next month until the events at the beginning of ME2. Jacob doesn't mention him escaping (he comments on the none-Alliance crew, and mentions Tali and Liara,) but Garrus himself says he goes back to C-Sec '''after '''the distruction of the Normandy. If he'd left the Normandy immediately after the battle of the Citadel, he would have had no reason to wait until after the attack to re-join C-Sec, leading me to feel that Garrus decided to stick with Shep for a little while. My main beef here is that the main article says, "after Garrus heard that Shepard had died, it was the final straw", claiming it was then that he goes off to Omega. This seems like a personal take on how things happened- as far as I can tell, there's nothing to suggest that, especially since TIM says that Garrus didn't drop off the grid until a few months after Shepard died and Garrus claims to have returned to C-Sec after Shepard's death. It seems most likely to me (from his choice of words) that Garrus was on board the Normandy, and that Jacob's lines don't mention Garrus because there's the option to not recruit him. However, that is speculation- my main concern is the wording in the main article. I don't want to change it myself as it's possible I've missed dialogue that explains why the contributer came to that conclusion; but it just comes across as completely wrong. 11:34, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :The main thing is we don't know what happened andy putting anything saying what we think happened is just specualtion. If we had more concrete evidence the aritcle would be changed. Becuase of Jacob's comments, we can't say for certain that Garrus was aboard the Normandy when it was destroyed. I think this was done becuase you do have the option to not recruit Garrus in ME. The only crew members you are required to recruit are Liara, Tali, Ashley, and Kaiden. Garrus and Wrex are optional choices, although you can only choose one. To summerize, all we have is a lot of confusing dialogue that is just really annoying to try wrap your head around. Lancer1289 14:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Seems to me that that entire sentence- "To know the threat of the Reapers and being unable to do anything about it was bad enough, but after Garrus heard that Shepard had died, it was the final straw"- is speculation and a personal take on the situation, and that it could use being removed. Without that sentence, it just explains that Garrus went to Omega to make a difference- no trying to tie in how he learned of the Commander's death, etc. As it is now, it makes it sound like speculation and a personal take on the situation is canonical. Just my thoughts. 06:19, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, seems to me that Lancer focused too much on what you said about whether or not Garrus was on the Normandy or not. That's really just tertiary to your argument. The really suspicious sentence is whether Shep's death had any hand in what Garrus did at all. As it is now, that sentence highly speculative. But, as you mentioned, we could be missing a piece of dialogue where Garrus actually says that. I'll take a look through the game and see if I can find anything to that effect. Dammej 07:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Garrus' Personality resembles the story. How could Garrus' personality change that much? Incredible! He was my favorite character in ME1, But in the second game, he became such a jerk. I was not happy about it, but after a little thinking, I realized that the characters are in harmony with the story. Just think about it: Tali was nearly exiled from the Migrant fleet, Garrus becames a jerk, even with his former friends, like Tali (as seen in this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4qL27phynI at 00:49 ) And Liara becames so agressive. It is Incredible how good are the game developers in story making. you can feel the story's emotional depth. I hope the film won't be screwed up... Well think about it, Garrus lost his mentor and best friend (Shepard) coupled with the fact he lost his squad. How would you feel if that happened to you? The Tali and Garrus dialouge was just playful dialouge, not hostility. The drastic change in everyone's personality all leads back to losing Shepard. (I do think Garrus got the worst treatment since Shep died.) MEffect Fan 18:28, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you are right. No shepard, no happiness :-). But the first statement is still stands: the characters are in harmony with the story. When Shepard died, everything went wrong... I think that the fact that the characters have these deep emotions, makes it intresting. You don't play just for a little shooting, but because you want to know how the story will continue. Anyway I hope Garrus will have a little "facial reconstruction" in the 3rd game. (and that I'll have enough good computer to it...) I think the relationships towards Shepard in ME2 are fantastic because it just shows so much more emotion and characterization. Plus when i did Garrus's Loyalty mission I chose too keep sidonis alive because I think what you do in his loyalty mission will affect ME3. e.g. Killing Sidonis... Garrus will turn out like Saren or Not Killing Sidonis... starts to become less of a jerk and more friendly and not to turn anything like Saren. Classic Quote I'm holding onto this one, hopefully if I write it here it can stay permanently... "First, Saren. Then the Collectors; Remind me to never get on your bad side, Shepard./Almost feel sorry for the reapers... " --Blaze55555 ::To add your signature at the end of Talk Page entries, add four tildes (~) in a row, no spaces between them. AnotherRho 05:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Loyalty armor picture Is that the loyalty outfit Garrus gets? In my game (PC version, Collector edition), it looks completly different (still damaged, no "tubes" over the injury, and I think that his visor is still blue (much like his default armor, but with dark blue/white colors)). If it is the correct picture, can anyone tell me why I am stuck with damaged armor (I always wondered why the loyalty outfit is still damaged)? :No that is Garrus' armor from the Alternate Appearance Pack, which is 160 MS/BioWare points. Lancer1289 19:33, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Loyalty armor picture Is that really the outfit Garrus gets after his loyalty mission? In my game (PC version, Collector edition) is look very much like the "normal armor" (damaged, no "tubes" covering the injury, and I think blue visor), but with dark-blue/white colors. If the picture on page is correct, can someone tell me why do I have that damaged armor (it doesn't make sense, why would his new armor be still damaged)? --AriesCZ 19:35, October 30, 2010 (UTC)